Burn
by Sarakerim
Summary: Sakura que odia el calor y los días con sol se tiene que mudar a Suna, un lugar en medio del desierto ni más ni menos. AU. GaaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Burn.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con mero fin de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

**Summary:** Sakura que odia el calor y los días con sol se tiene que mudar a Suna, un lugar en medio del desierto ni más ni menos.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Ooc en los personajes.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

La vida es una mierda. Es injusta y rara vez suceden las cosas como uno quiere.

Soy Sakura Haruno y me estoy mudando a un pequeño pueblo llamado Suna. Es una pesadilla, lo busque en google está en medio de un desierto. ¡Un desierto! Lo cierto es que no sé mucho sobre los desiertos, pero me parece que hace un calor abrasador y yo odio el calor, odio los días soleados y odio los malditos pueblos pequeños.

En mi infancia viví en uno. Konoha. No recuerdo mucho esa etapa. No mantengo contacto con nadie de ahí. Como sea no importa. El punto es que viviré en otro pueblo y eso no me agrada para nada.

Mi terapeuta probablemente tenga algo que decir al respecto, porque siempre se las arregla para encontrar sentido a todo por muy mínimo que sea. Lo que me recuerda que no lo volveré a ver de nuevo, porque una vez más (por si alguien no se ha enterado) me mudo a un maldito pueblo.

Lanzo un bufido de irritación y detengo mi mirada en el espejo. Tengo el cabello rosa. La mayoría de las personas piensan que soy una falsa. Y es cierto soy una falsa sobre casi todo pero no sobre mi cabello, eso es natural. Y estoy medio orgullosa porque al menos me distingo un poco de la masa de personas.

Mirar mi reflejo me hace consciente del lugar en donde estoy. Así que me pongo a desempacar las maletas mientras escucho una vieja canción de un grupo que no reconozco, porque yo solo escucho una estación de radio. Reviso mi celular, no tengo ningún mensaje. Puedo decir que mis amigos ya me han olvidado, es decir, estoy en un pueblo olvidado con aspecto deprimente y sucio. Estas cosas pasan, es totalmente normal que se olviden de mí. Si yo estuviera en su lugar lo haría.

_No obstante eso no lo hace menos doloroso._

Nunca he sido buena manteniendo amistadas a distancias de todos modos.

Miro a mí alrededor.

La habitación es grande y está pintada de estos bonitos colores marrones que se ven muy bien al atardecer. Lo que más me gusta de la habitación es la cama, es grande y muy cómoda, además tiene un respaldo que la hace ver como si fuera una cama de la realeza. Es muy elegante. Me gustan las cosas elegantes.

Me encanta la ropa de marca, los zapatos de diseñador, lo que me hace pensar que estos pueblerinos no van a apreciar mi forma de vestir. Probablemente no sepan nada sobre alta costura.

Limpiar la habitación va a ser una proeza, hay polvo en todas partes. Eso fue lo primero que note al entrar, es como si el desierto quisiera recuperar terreno.

Me gruñen las tripas y cuando mi madre me grita que baje a comer no me puede parecer más oportuno el momento.

Mi madre se ha casado otra vez, es por eso que nos mudamos de nuevo, el trabajo de su esposo está aquí en Suna. No sé muy bien que es lo que hace, solo sé que gana cantidades exorbitantes de dinero. Y eso está bien por mí. Porque su trabajo lo consume tanto que casi nunca lo veo.

—Huele rico—digo inmediatamente.

Engullo la comida lentamente, saboreando la explosión de sabores en mi lengua.

Mi madre y yo no hablamos mucho. No sé muy bien desde cuándo, la verdad si lo sé pero no tengo los ánimos ni las fuerzas para explicarlo.

...

A la mañana siguiente me dirijo a la escuela. Mi último año en la preparatoria. Me habría gustado terminarla en mi antiguo hogar, pero bueno no se puede tener todo en la vida. He sido la nueva en otras ocasiones así que estoy un poco acostumbrada.

Pero en este lugar son terribles. Honestamente ni siquiera disimulan su desagrado, lo que es totalmente estúpido porque ni siquiera me conocen.

Entrego mi mochila a un guardia. Paso por la barra de seguridad. Un foco parpadea y el guardia espeta con voz desagradable: —traes metal.

Le enseño mis orejas perforadas.

—Son mis aretes—digo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Me dejan pasar.

_Genial_ pienso con ironía, acabo de matricularme en la escuela más custodiada de todo el país.

...

Muchas horas después cuando estoy guardando mis cosas un tipo se acerca a mí. Me mira de arriba abajo y como siento su vistazo muy persistente volteo a verlo.

—Hey— dice agitando la cabeza.

—Hey—le devuelvo el saludo.

—Así que nueva eh. Debe ser duro ¿no?—camino lentamente. Hace un calor terrible en el exterior.

—No tanto— contesto después de un tiempo.

El chico asiente y mira para todos lados.

— ¿Quieres fumar?—pregunta mientras sonríe con lo que él debe considerar su sonrisa de galán o algo así. Me produce el efecto contrario.

—Claro—digo con falsa alegría.

No habría esperado caer a mis vicios tan rápido, pero bueno quien soy yo para cuestionar el destino.

Entramos a una camioneta destartalada, está oscuro y el olor a hierbas es súper fuerte y tosiendo, esa cosa es bastante intensa. Observo a mi alrededor hay otras dos personas aparte del chico que me invitó.

Supongo que mi anfitrión capta mi indirecta porque señala con su dedo.

—Él de allá es Sai— dirijo mi vista hacia un chico blanquísimo de cabello negro que le está dando una calada a su cigarro.

—Ese otro es Gaara—él aludido dirige su mirada hacia mí y creo que me saluda con la cabeza. Es guapo, tiene el cabello muy rojo y unos ojos verdes increíbles.

Desvió mi mirada con temor a ser descubierta mirando por mucho tiempo.

—Y soy Kiba—dice el chico que me invito señalándose así mismo. Kiba tiene una apariencia salvaje, con ese cabello alborotado y esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

Inhalo más de la cosa que me dio Kiba. Es muy relajante. Me gusta esa sensación de no poder controlar el carril de mis pensamientos, me siento muy libre.

Gaara me mira de nuevo y pregunta: —¿Qué trajo a este lugar?— me sorprende lo profunda y calmada que suena su voz. Me gusta mucho. Tengo un fetiche con las voces graves. O tal vez es su voz distorsionada a estas alturas estoy tan drogada que no se diferenciar.

—Mi madre, más bien el trabajo del esposo de mi madre—digo un poco sorprendida de que haya podido hilar pensamiento coherentes. Gaara asiente y regresa a lo suyo.

Miro a Gaara detenidamente está inhalando marihuana o alguna otra mierda muy ilegal, hasta donde estoy no puedo distinguir el olor. Me parece muy sexy, pero tiene ese halo de vulnerabilidad que sé reconocer muy bien.

...

Después cuando es de noche y el ambiente se empieza a enfriar no puedo evitar seguir pensando en Gaara en lo profunda que es su voz y en lo mono que me parecen los tipos de cabello rojo. Sin embargo esa mirada que tenía cuando salí de la camioneta me puso los pelos de punta.

Parecía a punto de tener un brote psicótico.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Pues me vino está idea después de ver una película y aquí estoy, ademas el gaasaku es amor y me gusta mucho y como casi no hay fics en español me decidí a hacer uno XD como sea espero no tardarme mucho en actualizar.

Espero sus críticas, comentarios o lo que sea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burn.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con mero fin de entretenimiento sin ánimos de lucro.

**Summary:** Sakura que odia el calor y los días con sol se tiene que mudar a Suna, un lugar en medio del desierto ni más ni menos.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Ooc en los personajes. AU.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

A veces me preguntó porque mi madre no se ha enterado de que me drogo, no es como si yo fuera precisamente discreta. Algunas veces me encuentro deseando que me descubra. Que haga algo que me demuestre que le importo.

La mayoría de los adolescentes se quejan de sus padres pero no saben nada. Yo era uno de esos adolescentes y en momentos como estos me embarga la tristeza y el dolor es tan fuerte que no entiendo como sigo respirando.

La noche pasa lentamente. Lo malo de las drogas es que el efecto no dura para siempre y en este instante quisiera olvidarme de todo.

Las personas terapeutas, psiquiatras que han hablado conmigo me miran por encima pensando que como tengo diecisiete años soy muy joven y me voy a recuperar, pero he pasado por mucho, he visto y sentido muchas cosas que nadie debería ver, yo no creo que este dolor disminuya con el tiempo.

Lloro hasta que me quedo dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente hago mi mejor esfuerzo por levantarme, me aplico corrector y una buena base de maquillaje que disimule todo rastro del llanto de la noche anterior.

En mi camino a la escuela me encuentro con Kiba.

—¿Cómo estás? —saluda enérgicamente como si el día anterior no se hubiera drogado hasta quedar desmayado.

—Bien.

—Genial— dice.

—Si—susurro después de un momento.

Miro a Kiba con detenimiento es bastante guapo y él sabe que es guapo lo que se vuelve una combinación peligrosa. Y me lleva preguntarme como seria yacer con él, si sería tan salvaje como parece. Deshecho esos pensamiento impuros de mi mente, porque no necesito más complicaciones.

Los hombres son complicados. Solo sirven para una cosa (y en este momento no me apetece demasiado)

—Oye—Kiba abre la boca y me saca de mi ensoñación. —Me preguntaba, va a haber una fiesta en casa de Sai ¿te gustaría ir? — se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello grasiento, arruga la nariz y me mira expectante.

No tengo muchas ganas de salir. Pero como no tengo otra cosa mejor que hacer acepto de todos modos. Kiba sonríe pero antes de que se marche a sus clases pregunto:

—¿Está Gaara bien?

Kiba abre los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —cuestiona.

Me rasco la cabeza, realmente no me importa pero me pareció intrigante. Tengo una tendencia por los tipos cagados de la cabeza, primero con Sasuke, luego su hermano Itachi y otros que no merece la pena mencionar.

—Por nada, solo curiosidad—me alejo rápidamente.

(_No estoy interesada, no tengo tiempo. Es complicado. S̶a̶k̶u̶r̶a̶ ̶m̶e̶j̶o̶r̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶p̶i̶e̶n̶s̶e̶s̶ ) _

Cuando estoy a punto de entrar al salón una tipa me intercepta en el camino, se ve enojada pero no veo que es lo que le pude haber hecho así que ni caso le hago y la esquivo.

Inmediatamente noto a Gaara que está sentado hasta atrás, refreno el impulso de sentarme a su lado y pongo mis cosas en uno de los asientos de la segunda fila. Miro al frente todo el tiempo.

Me muerdo las uñas hasta que sangro.

…

El final de la jornada escolar supone un nuevo reto para mí. No deseo ir a casa pero no es como si tuviera algún otro lugar al que ir. Me dirijo al baño, me miro en el espejo, me aplico otra capa de maquillaje y me pongo un labial rojo intenso en los labios.

—Zorra— dice un grupo de chicas al entrar.

Las ignoro. Ellas no me conocen, me repito a mí misma que tienen envidia. Salgo con la frente en alto y me dirijo a la salida de la escuela.

Caminar por las calles de Suna en la tarde es un suplicio, el sol está en todas partes. Los árboles son pequeños y no dan nada de sombra, el calor es abrasador. De pronto me siento estúpida de no haber aceptado las llaves del coche que me dio el esposo de mi madre.

_(Estúpida, estúpida, mil veces estúpida.)_

Pero no estoy sola. Gaara camina detrás de mí, no sé en qué momento sucedió. Escucho sus fuertes pisadas contra el pavimento y decido esperarlo.

—¿Me estas siguiendo?—el sol me deslumbra y entrecierro los ojos.

—No—dice con calma. Me desconcierta su tez blanca, en un lugar como este es para que tuviera un bronceado permanente.

Gaara comprendo rápidamente es una persona de pocas palabras. Me gusta y no puedo evitar recordar a Sasuke. Todo lo relaciono con Sasuke. Han pasado varios años y no dejo de pensar, de evocar. Me pregunto si él también pensara en mí, pero es una duda estúpida de seguro no lo hace.

Empezamos a caminar en un mutismo agradable.

Cuando me doy cuenta he pasado la calle que debía tomar para llegar a mi casa. No me importa en lo absoluto. Gaara se pasa una mano por la frente y deja al descubierto un tatuaje. Creo que lo hizo a propósito pero no tengo idea de cómo interpretar ese gesto.

Estamos en un lugar abandonado. Es un pedazo de cemento que hace mucho tiempo debió haber sido una fábrica. En el techo hay unos asientos raídos, Gaara se deja caer en uno y yo lo imito.

No sé cómo iniciar una conversación, parece como si alguien hubiera tomado mi cerebro y vaciado todo. Tengo la boca seca.

Gaara me mira expectante. No comprendo porque lo he seguido.

—Estás caliente—dice Gaara y yo veo todo rojo.

_(Me ha dicho que soy caliente. ¿Debería emocionarme?)_

—Mm bueno gracias.

Gaara lanza una carcajada y me sorprendo tanto que pego un brinco.

—No me refería a eso—se acerca a mí y me toca. —Parece como si te fueras a incendiar—y lo comprendo.

Sonrió porque era eso o avergonzarme más.

—Bueno Suna no es precisamente un valle de frescura—respondo.

Él asiente y me lanza una botella de agua.

—Gracias.

—Aunque si eres caliente—y arrastra la última silaba tanto que por poco escupo el agua. Lo miro y reconozco el deseo en su mirada, quiero sucumbir pero es demasiado pronto. He aprendido algunas cosas de mis otras relaciones.

—Tú también—. Le devuelvo la botella casi vacía y sonrió con complicidad.

* * *

><p>Hola.<p>

Ha pasado un tiempo desde el primer capítulo pero aquí estoy. Agradezco los reviews, alertas y creo que un favorito, me hace mucha ilusión y pues nada no tengo mucho que comentar salvo que se viene mucha vulgaridad(?)

Espero sus críticas, comentarios o lo que sea.


End file.
